Karaoke GWing
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: ACTUALIZADO... PISTA 2 ARRIBA...Alguna vez han oido una cancion... y se han imaginado a Heero o a Duo cantandola... bueno pues a mi me ha pasado y este es el resultado...Lean y opinen
1. Pista 1

**Karaoke G-Wing**

**Por: Terry Maxwell**

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing le pertenece a sus creadores…. y las canciones que aquí uso también le pertenecen a sus creadores… ningún beneficio económico obtengo de esto, solo es una idea loca que no me dejo en paz hoy.

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno ke quieren estoy loca, aquí hay tres o cuatro canciones que alguien ya ha leído… pero nunca las había publicado propiamente, algunos capítulos son cortisimos… otros cambia un poco las letras de las canciones y otros simplemente esta idénticas… Espero que se diviertan leyéndolos tanto como yo haciéndolos.

* * *

**Karaoke G-Wing**

**Pista 1.- Déjame Vivir (Canción de Heero y Reelena)**

****

_Se abre el telón y vemos a un muy famoso Heero Yuy siendo perseguido por una loca vestida de rosa mientras empieza a sonar la música de fondo_

__

__

**_Heero Yuy – _**

Te pido por favor

de la manera más atenta que (sacando su mágnum)

me dejes en paz, de ti no quiero ya jamás saber.

Así es que déjame y vete ya.

**_Reelena Peacecraft –_**

No, no, no,

yo no me resignare, no,

a perderte nunca aunque me castigues

con ese desprecio que sientes por mí.

**_Heero Yuy –_**

Déjame vivir,

porque no me comprendes que tú y yo

no, no, no

no tenemos ya

más nada que decirnos, solo adiós.

Así es que déjame y vete ya.

**_Reelena Peacecraft –_**

No, no, no, no,

yo no me resignare, no,

a perderte nunca aunque me supliques

que, amor, yo ya no insista

y me vaya de ti.

**_Heero Yuy – _**

Nooo,

yo no tengo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada.

Para ti no tengo amor,

no tengo amor ni tengo nada.

Para ti no tengo amor, no, no,

no tengo amor ni tengo nada.

**_Reelena Peacecraft -_**

Contigo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada, nada.

**_Heero Yuy -_**

Que no.

**_Reelena Peacecraft -_**

Contigo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada, nada.

**_Heero Yuy -_**

Que no, que no.

**_Reelena Peacecraft -_**

Contigo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada, nada.

**_Heero Yuy -_**

Que no, que no.

**_Reelena Peacecraft _**_-****_

Contigo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada, nada.

****

****

**_Heero Yuy -_**

No.

Déjame vivir,

porque no me comprendes que tú y yo

no, no, no

no tenemos ya

más nada que decirnos, solo adiós.

Así es que déjame y vete ya.

**_Reelena Peacecraft - _**

No, no, no,

yo no me resignare, no,

a perderte nunca aunque me castigues

con ese desprecio que sientes por mí.

No, no, no, no,

yo no me resignare, no,

a perderte nunca aunque me supliques

que, amor, yo ya no insista

y me vaya de ti.

**_Heero Yuy - _**

Nooo,

yo no tengo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada.

Para ti no tengo amor, no.

No tengo amor ni tengo nada.

Para ti no tengo amor, no, no,

no tengo amor ni tengo nada.

**_Reelena Peacecraft -_**

Contigo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada, nada.

**_Heero Yuy -_**

Que no.

**_Reelena Peacecraft -_**

Contigo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada, nada.

**_Heero Yuy -_**

Que no, que no.

**_Reelena Peacecraft -_**

Contigo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada, nada.

**_Heero Yuy -_**

Que no, que no.

****

****

****

**_Reelena Peacecraft -_**

Contigo nada, nada, nada,

nada, nada, nada, nada.

**_Heero Yuy -_**

No.

Déjame vivir,

porque no me comprendes que tú y yo

no, no, no

no tenemos ya

más nada que decirnos, solo adiós.

Así es que déjame y vete ya

Se baja el telón y en el fondo se escucha el sonido de un disparo y un grito estridente… para luego oír una voz diciendo:

**Heero:** Chin… volví a fallar ¬.¬

**_Fin._**

**__**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** n.n como ven esta locura y todavía hay mas y si es amenaza… ya saben donde dejarme sus comentarios

**_Atte._**

****

****

**_Terry Maxwell-Barton._**


	2. Pista 2

**Karaoke GWing**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing yadda yadda yadda... le pertenece a otra gente... yadda yadda yadda... no me demanden.

**Nota de la autora:** O.o volvi... seh... seke ... muchos mandaron flores porque me creyeron muerta... no toy muerta bueno soe un zombie pero... simple y sencillamente... se me han ido las ganas de escribir... eso les suele pasar a muchos. Que remedio ... pos ayer taba platicando con Kary-chan y pos de una linea salio toda esta cancion. Es una parodia de Vivo por Ella de Andrea Bocelli... si no la han escuchado (hay cada despistado en el mundo) escuchenla.

* * *

_Pista 2.- Vivo Por Duo_

/ Seenciendenlas luces del escenario y Dorothy aparece con el microfono en mano:

- Buenas noches damas y caballeros... -se oyen unos cuantos grillos- ejem... dije BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS...

En ese instante el publico que se habia dormido esperando el segundo, desperto con cara de "on toy", quitandose unas cuantas lagañas y limpiandose la baba se acomodaron en sus asientos...

- Como iba diciendo querido publico... muchos expresaron su consternacion por la suerte de la Srita. Relena - de nuevo se oyeron los grillos- ¬¬ ejem... para su tranquilidad esta bien (atada).Bueno y continuando con el programa de esta noche... les presentamos el siguiente numero a cargo de los hermanos Yuy...

Dorothy sale del escenario... momentaneamente se apagan las luces mientras dos figuras se colocan en el centro del mismo...

El gallardo joven de ojos azul cobalto, vestido con un traje negro elegantisimo y a su lado su bella hermana de larga trenza castaña con un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco... una pareja contrastante saludo al publico con una reverencia mientras en el fondo los suaves acordes de la melodia empezaban.../

HEERO:

Vivo por Duo sin saber donde esta hoy o donde ha estado

solo lo vi por una vez... y al final me ha conquistado

vivo por el porque me dio todo lo que importa de verdad

vivo por el y no me pesa.

KARY:

Vivo por el yo tambien, Heero no te pongas celoso

el entre todos es el mas guapo y ardiente solo es eso

el a tu lado siempre esta para cuidarte la espalda

mas que por si por ti el vive tambien.

AMBOS:

Es el muso que me inspira

a escribir toda la vida

y en mi mente pervertida Shinigami existe si el esta ahi.

KARY:

Vivo por Duo que me da un ejemplo a seguir

a veces pega y de verdad... ya veras como te duele...

HEERO:

Vivo por Duo que me da sexo, amor y amistad

para sentirme un poco vivo...

KARY:

Como duele cuando pega.

HEERO:

vivo con el en un hotel

porque viajamos incubierto

KARY:

sus lindos ojos brillan cual

dos amatistas en la noche

HEERO:

vivo por el... esta en mi piel

y el descarga en mi todo su "afecto"

Vivo por el y nadie mas puede estar dentro de el

el es mi uke y solo mio

y esta junto a mi...

AMBOS:

esta junto a mi...

HEERO:

Desde un palco o contra un muro

en la cocina y en lo oscuro

cuando me gana el apuro

KARY:

Vivo por el al limite

AMBOS:

se desgarra en mi garganta

cada dia el protagonista es el nada mas.

KARY:

Vivo por el que me da mas explosiones cada dia

HEERO:

el a mi lado siempre esta mas que cualquier piloto Gundam.

KARY:

Es el muso que me inspira a leer fics dia a dia.  
el ya vive ahi en tu casa tan solo dejame grabarlo...

HEERO:

Vivo por Duo que me da noches de amor y libertad

si hubiese otra vida, la vivo

por Duo también...

AMBOS:

por Duo tambien.

KARY:

Yo vivo tambien, vivo por Duo creeme

el me da todo el yaoi que quiero.  
el inspira mis lemmons yo vivo por el.

AMBOS:  
yo vivo por el.

/ Al terminar suavemente la melodia ambos se despiden del publico con una sonrisa (o.O Heero tambien) mientras el publico emocionado los ovaciona:

--- Bravoooooo! Otra... otra... otraaa..--entre aplausos.

Se cierra el telon.

Detras del escenario:

- TT Heeroooooo... Karyyyy... gracias, gracias...

- Hn... Bakita...-le da un beso-

-Auuuu! Yo tambien quiero un besito de Duo TT Oniisan...-le dice Kary.

-Ayy si por lo lindo que cantaste cuñis...- le da un beso en la mejilla...

- Gracias Duito o... O.o y ahora quien seguira... le preguntare a mi manis... TERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

TBC...

* * *

Nota de la autora: Dedicado con musho cariño a las tres divinas mujeres que me acompañan en las noches... (n/n ke suertudota soe)

Atte. Terry Maxwell

R/R


End file.
